Alls Fair In Love And Crime Scenes
by prettiful pout
Summary: Crime Scenes and the knowledge of new love. NickxGreg Slash Chapter two is progress but due to a build up of current work that NEEDs to be finished, this along with other stories of mine may not have updates for a while. My apologies. S.Carebear


Disclaimer: --I'm slightly tired of doing this—I own nothing, you saw nothing, I am and forever will be cat woman, and you will read the story right now.

A/N: Okay, I'm in a slightly angsty mood so I'm gonna write a slightly angsty story. This story is also slash and has Sexual Content in it so please if you don't want to read it I understand, I don't want to make you upset or anything. But for those who would like to read, enjoy. Oh! And this chapter is like practically censored so don't hate me! The good stuff is coming in chapter 2!

_**Alls fair in love and Crime Scenes**_

**He stared at the dark, endless barrel of the gun pointed at him. Taking a gulp he thought of talking the woman infront of him out of this situation. He decided to keep quiet. He thought about that morning, and how he'd wanted to ask Grissom for another crime scene instead of a murdered child's one, but instead he had kept quiet. He thought about how much he hated Sara's coffee and how he had been planning on telling her to just stop trying, but once again he had kept quiet. And then he thought the one thought that cut the deepest. The one thought that was a razor to his wrist. The one thought that he knew he should have carried through with. How he should have told the one person that he was in love with that they completed him. That he couldn't live without them. And that they were all he needed to survive the rest of his life. But he had done what he had always been known to do. He had kept quiet. **

**And so here he was, staring into the barrel of a gun for the second time in his life. He wanted to laugh out loud at all the sticky and always traumatic situations that he always found himself in. He knew that he had finally hit a dead end in his life, and he knew that he would never again wake up in his cold, big bed alone. And strangely enough, even that thought saddened him. Because even though he didn't have a warm body to snuggle up against in the mornings, he still loved waking up on his days off, the coffee maker automatically turning on as his alarm cloak went off. **

**He heard the woman infront of him ranting and raving about how she should have been the mother of that child. How it was she that should have been at the alter with the man that she loved. And how she had done the right thing by murdering the 'mistake' of two brain washed adults. **

**He wanted to hit her. Hit her for her twisted up logic. Hit her for the evil crime that she had committed by killing an innocent little boy. God, he had only been 12 years old! He had probably just been falling in love with his first real crush, just entering grade seven. He had most likely played every sport that a young boy could play. And now he was certainly looking down upon the scene with sad, lifeless eyes, not understanding how this could have happened to him. **

"**You think your so great, trying to solve all these 'Crime Scenes' of yours, putting the 'bad guys' away. Well you wanna know something? You no longer hold any power! I could end your life just like I did that little shit of a mistakes. Then how would you like that? Being cut open on a autopsy table, while people talk about your COD?" The woman sneered, shoving the gun up against his head.**

**He thought that he was going to die, he _knew_ that he was going to die. And so maybe, he thought, maybe _that_ could be the reason he whimpered, tears now freely streaming down his face. Or maybe it was because of all the regrets he had in his life. Perhaps it was because of all things he knew he should have done in his life yet had never gotten around to doing. But most of all, it was probably because he was in love and yet hadn't gotten to experience life with the person he lived for.**

**And then he heard it. The sound of purity. The voice of an angel. **

"**Nick!" Greg screamed, racing up to the scene. Within moments Nick and the woman were surrounded, brass, along with half the other LVPD with him. **

"**Put down your weapon! I repeat, Put down, your weapon!" Brass yelled at the woman, his gun trained infront of him on her temple.**

"**Never! I die then he does too!" She screamed, her eyes a lunatic shade of bright blue. What followed next happened so fast it was all a daze to Nick. **

**One moment he was being held hostage, the next, the woman was just a dead heap on the ground, blood pooling around her from the many gunshot wounds that she had received. Nick soon found himself sitting on the edge of an EMT vehicle, being checked for any severe damage. **

**It was around an hour later Nick saw Greg again. Greg approached him quickly, running up to him and enveloping him in a big, breath capturing kiss. "Greg! What are you--" Nick stuttered. But Greg would have none of that. He mashed there lips together harshly and shoved Nick up against the outside wall of the house where the crime had all taken place.**

**When air became a necessity, only then did Greg release Nicks lips from him own, and still he kept his arms wrapped around the slightly shorter, yet much more muscular man. Burrowing his head in the from of Nick's shirt he began to cry, sobs wracking his whole body in great shudders. "Oh my god, I almost lost you today. God Nick, I almost lost you again without telling you how I feel."**

**Nick was confused. He had loved Greg ever since they had began to develop a close relationship, yet he had never thought that Greg was into him. Into _guys_ period! But here he was, pouring his heart out to Nick, and all he could do was hug him tighter, waiting for the weeping man to finish what he had to say.**

**Sniffling loudly, and blowing his red nose on the front of Nick's shirt, Greg finally pulled away, feeling slightly better. Taking a deep breath, Greg said what had been tearing at him ever since he had met Nicolas Stokes, "I love you Nick. I love you more than words can say, and even though I know that you most likely have trust issues, after all that you've been through in your life, I want to help you. I know you love me too. I can see it in you eyes when you think that I'm not looking. So please, please let me love you. Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need."**

**Nick couldn't believe this. Was this it? Was this what heaven felt like? If it was, he never wanted to leave. Damn life to hell, this, _this_ was living. "Oh my god. I love you so much Greg." Nick enveloped Greg in a bone shattering hug, yet Greg didn't mind in the least. Because Nick was holding him. And Nick was loving him. And Nick was all his. Forever and ever more.**

**TBC**

Well that's it for now! Short I know, but Its gonna get interesting in the next chapter. I'm not sure if this will be a short story or one of those loooooong chapter stories. We'll just have to see now won't we?! Hehe!


End file.
